


oblivious, or just apathetic

by violetinfidel



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: blue is fed up with it and tries to get him to pay attention, vios gay as all hell and completely oblivious to the Straights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetinfidel/pseuds/violetinfidel





	oblivious, or just apathetic

“Vio, have you noticed anything unusual about her?”

“About who?”

“That girl you said is new to your company.”

“We have no new members.”

“Of  _archers_ , stupid.”

“I am not sure I know who you are speaking of.”

“The one right over there,” Blue says, just a little irritated, and makes a subtle gesture to a brunette sitting across the table of the mess hall. She’s with a little group of friends, and turns away when she realizes he’s looking at them.

Vio hardly glances over his book. “She is a new recruit. Shows promise, if she puts in the work.”

“Anything else?”

“Loud,” He offers, shrugs, and an outburst of giggles from the trio accentuates his point.

“Anything  _else_?”

Blue can see him raise an eyebrow from behind whatever tome he’s flipping through. “I am busy. Do not make me play guessing games.”

“For the love of Hylia, it’s hardly a guessing game.”

“If you have a point you should really get to it.”

“Vio, you’re really getting on my nerves right now.” He casts a furtive glance over to the group, sees they’ve got their backs turned, engaged with the troupe of cavaliers behind them, and lowers his voice. “How can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting _right there_  is in love with you?”

He doesn’t even bother prying his attention from the book; history, Blue notices, of course, it’s research for technology. “If this is a joke it is not a funny one.”

“Hylia- Vio-  _Hylia_ , man, come  _on_ , you  _really_ don’t know? You seriously didn’t notice?”

“I care very little.”

“Dude. That’s kinda cold.”

“She cannot possibly expect me to do anything if I know nothing of it.”

“Oh, so that’s why you do it? So you don’t have to deal with it?”

“It spares us both an awkward conversation, I think.”

“I’m gonna go over there and tell her that you know.”

“Why? So I can explain to her that I have no interest in her? She is a colleague and that is all.”

Blue pushes himself up from his seat, snatches the book and shuts it (without marking the page, to Vio’s irritation) and tosses it on the table. “I’m telling her.”

“Be my guest,” He says, shrugs, and takes the book, looks for his page. If Blue wants to practice hypocrisy that’s no business of his.

The mess table is a long one, and it takes Blue a very frustrating minute to get all the way around to the girl. He’s already been yelled at once for jumping it, to get ahold of Green after a particularly terrible joke, and he isn’t eager for that to happen again.

He doesn’t know her name, so he settles for standing awkwardly behind their seats and saying “miss” until she realizes he’s talking to her and turns to listen. “Hi,” He says, and that’s all he gets out.

“Hello,” Interrupts Vio from across the table, and for the briefest of brief moments, Blue’s proud of him, until he sees the look on his face. “Terribly sorry to intrude, I know the two of you were about to speak, but my friend here has been trying to work up the courage to come up to you for months now, and I thought I might facilitate- he likes you, you see, he is just very short on confidence.”

The girl’s face erupts in a blush a color that could put a river zora to shame, and she looks wide-eyed at Blue, at Vio for a long moment and then back at Blue, and he’s in a very difficult situation, caught between sparing her feelings and sparing himself, and suddenly he can see a little better from Vio’s perspective.

He excuses himself, briefly, turns to Vio. “I’m kicking your ass for this once we’re outta here,” He hisses, and Vio gives him a wry smile and goes back to his reading.


End file.
